liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mercs
Mercenary Units *Lizardi's Lunatics -- Commander Angela "Liz" Lizardi, who recruited young Miri in Fighting Chance **All but five died at Klamath. See Misfits. *Higdon's Howlers -- Commander Octavius Higdon **Took part in the attack on DoI in Solcintra. See I Dare and Skyblaze *Relgen's Raiders -- Commander RelgenNeogenesis: Surebleak / ch 55 Audible version **scheduled to interview the Pathfinders on Surebleak *The Gyrfalks / Gyrfalcons -- Senior Commander Suzuki Rialto, Junior Commander Jason Carmody.Agent of Change **the unit Sergeant Miri Robertson belonged to before she retired, even though she originally recruited into Lizardi's Lunatics *Lytaxin Irregulars -- Captain Miri Robertson and Commander Carmody led this hastily cobbled together unit from stranded Gyrfalks and local Lytaxins when the Yxtrang attacked. Disbanded immediately afterwards. Not truly merc, perhaps...Plan B *Paladin Mercenary Corps -- Commander JinJee SanchezThe Gathering Edge"Shout of Honor" ** Abercrombie, Research Officer Aritz, Hayashi, Henshaw, Latvala (a medic), McGyver, Sergeant Ezra Nolan, Pike, Sergeant Pillay, Singh, Thaydo"Shout of Honor" *Lyr Cats"Shout of Honor" ** Lieutenant Cheladin trained with Commander Sanchez, and they remain friends and allies Definitely not mercenary units *Vinkleer Cooperative -- Commodore Orburt Vinkleer"Shout of Honor" ** a group of guns-for-hire, but not members of The Merc; not licensed, don't uphold the same standards ** regarded by the mercs, not without justification, as an unprofessional rabble with no discipline Headquarters *Lufkit "Merc Hall"Plan B *Fendor Merc HQPlan B **"There is a database, Elder Brother, containing the active rolls of every unit of mercenary soldier with Command upon the planet Fendor. It is accessible from yon device."Plan B **Registered home planet of Lizardi's Lunatics.Carpe Diem, ch 7 *New sector headquarters on Surebleak, including a Merc Hiring Hall and training facilities taking advantage of the planet's challenging terrain and weather"Shout of Honor" Surebleak *Some merc soldiers are retiring to Surebleak to provide security at the port: "What was strange was the number of 'Bleakers who came home after they'd got done in the merc, which Miri had always sworn she wouldn't do -- and look how good that'd worked."Neogenesis: Surebleak / ch 46 Audible version *“And in the meantime,” the Judge said, jovially, “it’s not like you don’t have protection. There’s enough mercs on this planet to start a war. Or end one.”Dragon in Exile, chapter 25 *Retired merc commander Angela "Liz" Lizardi is Chief of Port Security: Port Security Chief Liz Lizardi considered the man in the orange coat as one might consider an insect found in a half-eaten ration bar. “I might not arrest a man for having a joke. But I do—and I require my security officers to—arrest people who are inciting to riot”Dragon in Exile, chapter 4 *The merc organization is setting up a sector HQ on Surebleak, including facilities for new recruit intake and training (taking advantage of Surebleak's abundance of uninhabited challenging terrain and interesting weather)."Shout of Honor" *It is presumably through this that the Pathfinders connected with Commander RelgenNeogenesis Short Stories *Fighting Chance -- the story of how young Miri Robertson joins Lizardi's Lunatics * Skyblaze -- Tommee, Higdon's Howlers, set on Liad and Surebleak * Code of Honor -- Tom Lei / Tommy Lee, Higdon's Howlers, set on Liad and Surebleak *Misfits -- Lizardi's Lunatics at Klamath, with Miri Robertson, Ichliad Brunner, etc. *Shout of Honor -- Paladins respond to an advertisement for employment that gets dodgier the more they look into it Novels Merc soldiers play a key role in several novels, especially Plan B and I Dare. They first appeared in the first published novel, Agent of Change. References Category:Organization Category:Characters